Untitled Story
by SasukeCorvin
Summary: A story where in the very distant future the world has stopped rotating, with one half in the sun and the other in the shadows. Follow the story of Sora as she embarks to save the 'Mutants' from the 'Humans' and discovers her family's dark secret. Pleases read, I swear this story will be more interesting than how the summary sounds.


Note: I own this, its mine, I came up with the idea pleases don't steal it, well at least without asking. Don't republish with out permission. Don't flame, constructive criticism welcome. Ratings may change, more than likely actually. I hope any who read this will enjoy.

* * *

 ** _Prologue_**

 ** _Dairy of Unknown Female, Colombia Mitú_**

 **Page 1 Date 14/12/32 63**

At first no one noticed, it started so slowly, the days and nights starting to lengthen, until eventually the world stopped rotating altogether. During the time now known as the slowing, I started to prepare, I built a bunker, as far down into the ground as I could. I started to stock pile supplies, anything that could be useful in the future. I brought generators and solar panels so no matter where the sun stopped I would have power. I built a pump so that I would have fresh water, I knew that water would be a necessary, that soon the water would start to disappear. After I made sure that I would survive I decided to wright this journal to record everything that happens, so that year into the future, if anyone survives they will know what happened, what truly happened, that's if anyone survives.

On the first day on the Slowing I didn't notice that the day was longer it just wasn't obvious the day was extended by only a few minutes, I didn't notice that the days where getting longer until about a week or so later when there were reports on the news about a 'Mad Scientist', that was spreading fear about the world coming to an end. The scientist whose name I can't remember was trilled and sent to prison for fear mongering. And I thought that that was the last of the matter, until in about two weeks another scientist emerged with the backing of some collage saying the same thing as the first. By then if was starting to grow more noticeable that the days where longer and so was the nights. It was then that I started to plan my bunker, hoping that I could save my family if what was being said about the world was true.

 **Page 23 Date 6/1/32 64**

The temperature has been changing, the days being warmer and the nights being cooler than is normal for this time of year. It's not too bad just strange, it hasn't stopped me from continuing the construction of my bunker. Just yesterday I finished digging out about half of the space I needed for my bunker and I have started to put in support and have started smoothing the walls and floors. It's going grate, I have real hope that my family and I will make it through this, even if they call me crazy and say I'm a doomsday nut, they will be happy when the bunker is complete and they can live in luxury and when they can survive.

More and more scientists have been coming out with evidence that the world is slowing down, that the earth is not rotating at the speed it should. The government has had them all shut down and imprisoned for fear mongering, clamming that everything is fine, by I know it's not. Everything is not fine otherwise why the government would be stock piling food and water and other such supplies. I know what is happing and I know that soon the world as we know it will be gone.

 **Page 56 Date 8/2/32 64**

There have been reports of people dying, people with disease just suddenly dying, that buildings have been falling over and collapsing causing the death of hundreds. More and more people are starting to get worried, are starting to consider that the world is ending, I know my family and I will survive. I'll make sure of it.

I've finished digging the bunker and I am now starting to reinforce everything trying to make it so that it can withstand anything. I've started to get supplies and non-perishable foods and liquids, and I've even started to get the materials I need to build my own underground hydraulic pump so I can draw water from the earth, if I need to. I'm happy my family are starting to realise that I'm not crazy that we need to prepare and be ready for when the world goes to shit. My cousin, Emily, has started to help me with the bunker. She's not very good at much but at least she is trying, and you know what they say two hands are better than one!

 **Page 61 Date 27/2/32 64**

Everyone now knows that the world is slowing down, as if it wasn't obvious, the government has finally released a statement about it explaining what is happening. Sadly they can't do anything to help everyone as they are too busy helping other country's deal with the dead, and can't spend resources on the people as they have none. What bullshit, they just don't care they know that people will die and all they care about is saving their own necks. What arseholes.

The bunker is going very well we've got all of the main structure done and nearly all of the supplies we need are here. The hydraulic pump is done and with the help of Darn, Emily's boyfriend, it even purifies and distils the water automatically, we ran in to a snare with powering it at first but since then the solar panels and generators Emily and I ordered produce more than enough power to run it. The newly dubbed Green Room is running to, and I producing more than enough food for me and my family.

In other new my husband returned with the kids! I'm so happy, I hoped that they would come back, I'm not even mad at them for calling me insane and saying I needed to go to a psychiatric ward! Not one bit! I'm just glad they are back and they brought my step-parents and all of my husband siblings and their family! Work seems to be flying now. Everything is being done so fast! Brian, my husband's brother, has offered to paint the inside of the bunker and make it more homily and lively. He's even got the kids to help! Oh what happy days!

 **Page 96 Date 12/5/32 64**

The bunker is nearly done! We just have to dig some more room and we are adding another level so we have more space. More people that I expected are coming to stay, which is awesome. The more that merrier! Nearly all of the people on my side of the family are here, some outright refused saying I was a crack pot psycho, but on the flip side some of my family have brought they friends, and the family of their friends with them to the bunker. I'm thinking of giving the bunker a name, but I'm not sure what yet, maybe 'Safety 101'? Or 'the eternal house'? I'm not sure but when I do it will be perfect.

Recently I've been hearing that many have been dyeing around the world and that the death toll is in the millions. But who cares no one from my family have died and that is all that matters.

 **Page 128 Date 23/6/32 64**

The bunker is done! I've never been happier, not even when I got married or gave birth to my children! Everything is going swimmingly and I love it. We have everything we need in the bunker. And the bunker even has a name now! It is officially called Deepfort Esterburrow Ashness Tankhill Hedgecastle! Or the deepest ashhill castle for short! I love its new name but for some reason my family don't, which is a shame. Oh well! Who cares what they think! They have all turned in to crazy cats! I'm starting to think I'm the only sane one in the family.

 **Page 267 Date 1/10/32 64**

I don't know what is wrong with my family, they have been acting so strange, whispering behind my back, lying to me, and yet when I ask them what is wrong they won't tell me. It's strange, I don't like it I wish things would go back to the way they were when we were building the Deepest Ashhill Castle, back then everyone was so happy and they would tell me everything. I feel so alone. When they do talk to me it's always short sentences and they always have something to do and have to cut our conversation short. What is wrong with them?

In other news there have been a group of raider going around and killing people and stilling their stuff. The others are worried that they will attack us but I'm sure they won't. Just because they have been going from town to town means nothing. They won't attack here. We have nothing they want. We are perfectly safe here.


End file.
